This Shouldn't Be Happening
by cakester2
Summary: When the Doctor crash-lands on a parallel universe, he meets a strange girl that seems to know things about his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, (except my OCs) because if i did Whouffle would be very canon. And Rose wouldn't be in the parallel universe. Blah blah.**

It all started on a stupid Monday.

Always hated Mondays. They were bleak and boring.

But no, not this Monday. This particular Monday was different.

This was the day I met a man.

A very _peculiar_ man.

I had seen him before. But he was a fictional character in my mind. Just a person that barely had or should have any impact on my life.

I was eleven, what did I know? Everything was sunshine and lollipops, happiness and sunshine, blah blah.

But on this Monday, was the day I met the Doctor.

* * *

I was going on a much hated walk.

_Walks are not cool,_ I thought unhappily to myself as I drag my feet through the crunchy, dry leaves that had fallen from the towering trees above me.

"Go on a walk by yourself this time! It'll be fun!" Mom had said. Ugh. Couldn't I just play minecraft in peace?

I wonder what Stacey would say.

Stacey is my online friend, (an actual person, mind you) who I talk to through skype and minecraft. I can't give her a hug or go to the movies with her or anything, but she's still one of the best friends ever.

"Deep in my thoughts, I frowned at the ground beneath me. A voice breaks through the mental barrier I had formed,

"_DUCK!"_

I quickly drop to the ground and a large rock sailed overhead. I tentatively stand up, my knees still shaking. What was that all about? I turn in the direction of the shout, only to see two familiar figures a few meters away. The guy kind of looked like that one guy from Doctor Who.

"You okay?"

He walked over to me. _OH MY GOD. Is that David Tennant?_ "Uh, yeah. And um, who are you?" I croak.

He gave me a cheesy smile, one I knew much too well.

"I'm the Doctor."

* * *

As he said that, a single thought crossed my mind.

_Oh dear God, this shouldn't be happening._


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding and I was sweating. Did this guy just introduce himself as the Doctor? Oh my God, what's going on? I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Uh, hi. My name's Abigail."

"Okay, you're safe. For now, anyways. Now, I advise you run."

Oh, no. No way in hell am I going to walk away from David Tennant. Or the Doctor. Whoever he is, he doesn't seem normal to me.

"Why should I?" I retort, trying to stay a bit longer. This was the best walk I've had in ages.

"Because.. of reasons. Now go!"

I glance over to the trees, peering over his shoulder.

"What's that?" I ask, staring at the funny blue box parked near the creek, sparking and steaming.

"I thought I had the perception filter on.. Ugh! Anyways, it's nothing you should worry about. I don't want a child to get hurt-"

"I'm not a child!" I protest.

"Fine. But I really need to fix this and there's really bad things over there so you should go."

And I triumphantly disobey him. I sprint towards the broken TARDIS, with a wide grin on my face. He sprints after me.

"What's that, though? Can I help?" I ask again. It's fun to pretend to not know. The Doctor sighs, and I give a childish pout.

"Alright. But only for a little while becau-"

I grin again. "So.. for the last time, what is that?"

"It's my.. spaceship." He says. I recall what other people had said when they first saw the TARDIS.

"It must be pretty crowded in there, then." I hoped he would take me with him. Stop dreaming, Abigail, said the snarky voice in my head. He wouldn't travel with you anyways.

But the smoke distracted me. I coughed, waving away the fumes. As I surveyed the damages, I realised this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Are you stuck here?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't have to give away another fifteen years of his life to fix it.

"It seems so."

"Then where have you landed?"

"In your world. Well, a parallel world."

Oh, great. I live in a parallel world. As if my day could get any better.

The TARDIS groaned. Oh. I forgot it was a living thing. Poor girl.

Then, I knew what I had to do.

I started climbing the side of the tipped-over TARDIS, burned by sparks flying through the air. The TARDIS groaned again.

"What are you- No, don't do that. Stop that. No! Do-"

I stared him in the eyes, a slight smile sitting on my face. I looked him up and down.

Then, I grinned. He wouldn't get it, and I'd probably mess something up somehow. But at least I would get it.

"Geronimo." 


End file.
